Going On a Hiei Hunt
by Hyperchick85
Summary: A story dedicated to Hiei fans. What would you take with you if you had a chance to go to the anime world and hunt for Hiei?
1. In the beginging

Yay! A new Hyperchick85 origingal! I based this story on a dream I kept having about hunting Hiei. I am such a hugh Hiei fan! So yeah, this is a cute little story dedicated to all the Hiei fans. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Magic 8 Balls. But I do own a Magic 8 Ball.  
  
Going On A Hiei Hunt Ch. 1 Dreams  
  
It was a gorgeous Saturday afternoon in October. Amanda was alone in her room, laying across her bed, and gazing at her homemade Hiei collage. She sighed and looked around her room, which was covered with other Hiei momorabelia. She even had a small collection of swords stashed away in the corner of her room.  
  
"I really wish he were real" she said to herself. "That way I'd never be bored". Amanda mentally imagined herself dragging Hiei to the mall.  
  
One of those lazy fall days and nothing to do. Amanda's eyelids began to feel heavy as she began to feel drowsy. She reached over to her nightstand and picked up her Magic 8 Ball.  
  
Just for kicks and to keep herself awake, she asked it, "Does Hiei really exist?"  
  
"It is possible" the ball responded.  
  
"Really, and could there ever be a way that I could meet him?" she laughed as she asked the ball.  
  
"Yes" answered the Magic 8 Ball.  
  
"If only dreams did come true" she mumbled as she layed her head down and let the ball roll off her bed. Suddenly, there was a quiet hissing noise and a stream of blue smoke rising from the floor. Startled, she looked over the edge of her bed and discovered that the smoke was comming from the Magic 8 Ball.  
  
Amanda started to cough as the smoke quickly engulf the room. Then she felt this wierd sensation, almost as if she were... flying. She landed with a thud on a hard floor, the floor of an octagonal room. There were eight doors, one on each wall. The doors were labled... Real World, Disney World, Nicktoon World, Fairy World, Nether World, Bobby's World, Anime World, and Nightmare World. Below the sign on Nightmare World was a taped on piece of paper which read Stephen King, and Poe's world.  
  
"Nightmare World, huh?" she said as she looked around at the doors. "I'll have to check that one out later" She approched the Anime World door and opened it. What she saw was every anime lovers dream come true.  
  
Well it was short. And it wasn't funny, but the rest will be better I promise. Please review so I can feel good about myself and persuiated to write more, sooner. And please check out my other stories, Rooms of Insanity, and Yu Yu Hakusho Sitcom Style. Thanks! 


	2. ANIME WORLD!

Yay! Second Chapter! And it only took me like forever to get to writing it!  
  
Hiei Hunt Chapter 2  
  
When she opened the door to the anime world, she saw every anime lovers dream come true... A WORLD OF ANIME!!!!  
  
Absolutely everything was anime! Scenery, people and when she spotted her reflection in a window, she noticed that she too had become an anime!  
  
"Sweet!" She exclaimed, "This is so cool! And my friends insist that cartoons aren't real. Now I know I can find Hiei here!"  
  
She started walking down a narrow street where there was a group of seven girls in school uniforms. Amanda could over hear the leader giving them instructions.  
  
"Ok girls there's a group of kids walking down the street there." The leader explained as two guys and a girl were approaching on the opposite side of the street. "On the count of three we're going to do a Sailor Moon. Got it?"  
  
Just as Amanda recognized who the on comers were, the seven girls turned there backs towards the three, shouted out "1...2...3... SAILOR MOON!" and lifted their skirts.  
  
Amanda quickly covered her eyes and heard a guys voice yell out "YEAH!! WHOOO!!". Then there was a loud slap and a girl's voice screamed out "YUSUKE! YOU PERV!"  
  
She uncovered her eyes as the Sailor Moon girls ran away laughing. Across the street she saw Yusuke sitting up on the sidewalk with a red hand print on he cheek, Keiko towering over him, looking furious, and Kuwabara with his arms folded looking away and saying "Got what you deserved Urameshi."  
  
"I'll just leave them alone for now" Amanda muttered to herself as she continued down the street going right past them. As she was walking out of earshot, she heard Yusuke plead "Oh come on Keiko, I was only joking!"  
  
She passed by Goku and his son Goten. Goku was carrying a paper bag full of groceries. They walked by a store that had various Pokemon, Neopets, Hello Kitties, and Hamtaro things in the window. Goku stopped, back tracked to the store and looked at the critters on display frollicking about in their cages.  
  
Goten piped up "Aww I've always wanted a Pikachu..." He glanced over at Ash walking down the street with his Pikachu.  
  
Goku looked at his son and smiled "Well then maybe we can get one now. They're on sale today."  
  
"B-but mom said no, she doesn't want any rats in the house!" Goten explained as he followed his dad into the store.  
  
Amanda came upon a store that had a huge sign in the front window that read "Every thing you'll need to catch your anime heart-throb"  
  
"Wow, they must get a lot of people like me coming through here looking for their favorite characters" She laughed to herself and entered the store. After about 20 minutes of shopping she walked to the front desk carrying a net, Miroku's Multi-Purpose Demon Energy Away Wards, Huge 20x20 foot sheets of fly paper, handcuffs, a leash, and a bag of sweet snow. ^_^.  
  
Faye (Cowboy BeBop) was lazily sitting behind the register, reading a magazine. She put down the magazine and began ringing up Amanda's items. "Visiting the area?" Faye asked, not even looking up.  
  
"Yup!" Amanda responded, eager to start her hunt for her favorite fire demon.  
  
"Hmmm, who are you hunting for?" Faye asked, ringing up a total price  
  
"Hiei, from Yu Yu Hakusho" Amanda said with a huge smile.  
  
Faye sighed "Yeah, we get a lot of fans searching for him. None of them are ever successful. I started this business because so many tourist wishing on those 8 Balls kept coming through here. The locals hate having them here, but it's making me tons of money."  
  
"Uhhh... right" Amanda said picking up her things. "Bye" She left the store and set out on her journey to find Hiei.  
  
End of Chapter 2. I Will post Chapter 3 hopefully soon! Meanwhile, please read and review my other material, Rooms of Insanity and YYH Sitcom Style. 


End file.
